Not Your Average Story
by QueenSkittles
Summary: Anthony plans to go out to dinner with his lover Ian. But its not going to have a happy ending... Pairings: Ian/Anthony Ianthony NOTE: The first chapter is a Summary. The second chapter is posted but more to come soon. Don't like pairings? Don't read.
1. Summary

***This is something that I'm clearly working on. I wrote a short summary about this. I just had a bunch of Ideas running through my mind about how I'm gonna finished this. I just opened Microsoft Word and started typing. Anyway. ENJOY! This might seem nice at first but just you wait...this is not your average story. ;D***

***Ian's POV***

I lay across on my bed with my hands holding my head under the white soft pillow, I stare at the ceiling. Thinking. Thinking about Anthony. Figuring out why Anthony would leave me alone in the house daily and never have a reason behind it. Is he seeing someone else? Am I pushing him away and I'm to blind to see it? Is he having seconds thoughts about just being friends? Or is it just some secret plan? Questions run through my mind as I try to figure out answers. But why? Why would I be thinking this. Anthony loves me. Does he? I'm sure he does. He tells me it everyday. Sometimes in the middle of the night when I'm editing an Ian is Bored. He holds me tight and keeps me by his side at night, and always so protective. Even when someone just gives me a simple look he tries to start a fight.

I sigh at the thought how grateful I am to have Anthony. I'll never let him go, and I hope he doesn't let me go either. I startle a bit when I heard to front door close. He's home.

I hurriedly run into the living room to give him a warm embracing hug, like always. He chuckles at how I came racing right into his arms. I look up at Anthony with a smile spread across my face.

"I missed you." I say as I hug him tighter, snuggling my face in his chest. "You always miss me."

He lifts up my head from his chest and plants a kiss on my lips. "And I always miss you more." I smile harder and break the hug.

"Your so cheesy." I slightly shove his arm and walk into the kitchen.

"You know you love it." He says childish like following behind me.

I role my eyes playfully and grab a banana. He grabs my waist from behind, putting his head between my left shoulder. "You know.."

He starts off. Oh god what is he up this time? "We really haven't spent time with each other. Like leaving the house." I nodded.

"And…I was hoping that I would take you to dinner." I turn around to face him. "Dinner?"

I asked in confusion. He slowly nods his head. I grin.

"Okay...it sounds good." He returns a smile and kisses my cheek. "Trust me. I got the whole night planned out." He says winking at me.

"Oh really? Can you show a preview?" I say tugging on his V-necked shirt. He draws in close about to kiss me but swifts me around.

"Not yet." I sighed in frustration. "You tease!" I shouted at him.

He smacks me on the ass before running into the hallway to our room. "I loooooove you!" He shouts. I shake my head. What am I going to do with him?


	2. Let's Make A Deal

***Welcome and enjoy! It has a few bad language in it so, bare with me. If you find any mistaken errors please ignore. Sorry If It's short! :)***

***Anthony's POV***

I re-position my tie in the mirror gesturing myself from top to bottom. God I hope this night goes well, Ian really deserves it. I fix my hair a couple of times and walk out the bathroom. I met Ian in the hallway.

"Looking good baby." Ian says, coming towards me. I plant a kiss on his forehead. "You do too."

We walk together hand in hand towards the front door. I open the door letting Ian go first. He smiles and walks out. I reach into my pocket for the keys to the car. Ian starts walking to the passenger side but I beat him to it before he even opens the handle. I open the door for him.

"Awwe." He blushes. "Your so sweet."He gets in and I close the door behind him, going to the driver's side.

I close the car door. "I try to be." I put the key in the ignition. "Ready?" I glace at Ian beside me, smiling. "Yeah. I'm just curious of what you have in store for me." I smirk. "Don't you worry, I'm going to take good care of you." I back up from the driveway, driving towards the restaurant.

**-X-**

I see a near-by parking but its handicapped. "Fuck." I sighed struggling to find another closer one.

"Baby, there's a one right here." Ian points near the window glass. "Thank god." I whispered to my self.

I quickly park, getting out of the car. I close my door, running once again to Ian's side. Ian gets out. "Anthony, you don't have to keep opening to door for me. I have two hands." He waves them in front of my face.

"I know…I just want this to be perfect." He giggles and grabs my hand, intertwining them together. "You're worrying to much. Just…calm down." "Okay." I flash my best smile at Ian, walking towards the were walking, I see a familiar car. But I just can't figure it out. I guess Ian saw me looking because he tries to look at the same direction.

"What's wrong? Who are you looking for?" I stutter. "O-oh nothing. I just…thought…I saw something."

We finally get to the building, opening the door for the both of us. I wait in line for our turn.

"Hello gentlemen! Welcome!" "Hi, my name is Anthony Padilla. I made a reservation for 2?" See looks through her clipboard. "Ah! Here we are. Mr. Padilla, table for 2 follow me!"

I sigh of relief, following the lady. She stands by our table, laying 2 menus and silverware wrapped in napkins.

"I hope you two gentlemen enjoy your night!"

We say our thank yous and she walks off. I walk over to pull out Ian's chair. Ian gives me a look. "I'm sorry, I can't help it." I confessed. "You're so lucky I love you." I chuckle while Ian sits down. I walk over to my seat and sat down looking at the menu.

I have a feeling that something is going to wrong but I just can't make it out.

"Anthony are you okay? You keep looking around." "I'm fine sweetheart. Tonight, It's all about you." I take Ian's hand and kissed it. "I promise." Ian smiles once again. "Have I ever told you how sexy look when you smile?" "Thank you."

He says shyly looking into my eyes. I stare back into his. I bit my bottom lip as I began to pulling him into a kiss when I see someone coming my way. I pull back worried.

"So what will you two be ordering tonight?" The waiter asked us. Whew! I thought that was…someone else. But damn, I was so focused on Ian that I didn't even get the chance to know what I wanted.

"Um…I'll have…" I pause as I quickly pick up the menu. I browse through it and see what looks good. "The Petite Sirloin with mashed potatoes and broccoli on the side." She writes it on her small note pad.

"And for you sir?" She stares at Ian, waiting for an answer.

"I'll have the…Asian Sesame Glazed Baby-Back Ribs." I somehow knew Ian would order Baby Back Ribs, those are one of his favorite foods. The waitress continues to write. "What will you have for to drink?" "Pepsi." I say quickly. "I'll have the same." Ian agrees. "Alright, I will be right back with your orders within 15 minutes." She says happily and walks off.

"That was close." I whisper to Ian. "Yeah.." We continue to talk for a few minutes, when someone heads are way again, but it wasn't our waitress. _It was… _

"Anthony!" As a man in a black suit comes over and greets me. He chuckles.

"I didn't know you would be here." He grabs my shoulder hard, giving me a look. I give a fake laugh. "I didn't…either."

Ian looks at me in confusion. "Anthony who is this man and how does he know you?" Ian asked. Before I could speak up, the man in the suit spoken for me.

"Hi, I'm Anthony's boss. Richard." He held out his hand to Ian. Ian slowly shakes it and looks at me again. "Boss? I didn't know Anthony had a second job." He says cheerfully.

"How come you never told me? Where do you work at?" I look nervously at Richard that is shaking my boyfriend's hand.

Oh shit, _I know he isn't about to- _

"Anthony works for me. He works as a Drug Dealer. He said he wanted to some 'extra cash' to help out you too."

Ian cheerful look slowly drops and stares dreadfully at me. "What?" He asked Richard unsurely if he heard right. "Ian..I can explain."

Ian gets up from the table furious, yelling." "**YOU WORK FOR A DRUG DEALER!?**" "Ian listen! I can expl-" Ian smacks my face. Hard from across the table. I hold my red throbbing cheek, staring back at Ian in anger.

"So that's why you leave me every day? To sell **DRUGS**? To get money?" He shakes his head in disbelief, turning around, walking out from the restaurant.

I go after him, but Richard stops me. "You see, I told you this would happen if you didn't pay up." I shove Richard angrily out way following Ian screaming his name, begging him to stop.

"Ian! Ian please stop!" Ian finally stops and turns around at me, tears falling from his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" He says weakly.

"Ian. Look I'm sorry… I just..needed some money." "For WHAT?" He continues to shout. "For **US**! **ALRIGHT**?" I honestly spoke.

"I wanted to buy us better equipment for our videos and..have the things that we couldn't afford."

Ian sadly grunts. "See! This is what you're not getting Anthony! We don't need money to make our vidoes better, or fill our needs." He pauses. "We have each other for that. Money doesn't buy happiness…" he finishes off, turning his back against me, sobbing.

Richard comes out from the restaurant and faces me. "**SO** Anthony.." I stare back at him with anger filled in my eyes once more.

"About the money-"

I cut him off. "Forget about the money I owe, I'm done working for you." He scoffs and gets closer to my face. "You can't quit working for me, I own you."

I became more furious, about to swing at him, two of the crew members grab me from behind holding my arms behind my back. Ian turned around and gasped at the sight, trying running to me but the taller man stopped him in his path, holding his arm right in front of him.

"Stop right there." Ian glares at the man with angst.

"Padilla, let's make a deal." He says casually.

**"NO! Whatever it is, NO!"** I shouted.

"Just…hear me out, alright?" Me and Ian remained quiet.

"Okay.." He started off.

"How about this…if you don't give me the money you owe me…" he paused and looked at Ian with a devilish look. "I'll take Ian."

**"NO!"** We both said in unison.

***AHHH! Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? Haha! But trust me, there's more to come soon! :D***


	3. I Wont Let You Go

***Here's the 3rd chapter. I made this one kinda short because the next chapter is going to be very long and is going to up maybe at the end of this week. SO likes always...enjoy!***

***Anthony's POV***

I struggled to get out of the position the crew had me in, but It wouldn't budge. Richard laughed evilly.

"**YOU BASTARD!**" I yelled. Richard just shrugged.

"Hey, you act like I'm the bad guy."

I raise my eyebrows at the response.

"**YOU ARE THE BAD GUY!**" Ian corrected, tears still strolling down his slight red cheeks.

Richard turned to face Ian, closing up into his face. "Your so called 'boyfriend' put you in this position." He stared in Ian's face.

"I didn't beg him to do this, he came to me."

Ian slowly lays his pulsing eyes on me. All I could do was sink my head down.

"Richard, you don't **HAVE TO DO THIS!**"I shouted.

"I can and I will."

The tall man walked upon me and lifted my head up with his index finger with my chin. I glared into his eyes.

"You have 24 hours to get me my money, if you don't, you know what's going to happen." He said in a low tone.

He snapped his fingers to let the crew know to let go of me. They threw me on the ground. I grunt at the pain. Ian ran to me, falling on his knees to hold my head with his palms.

"Let's go boys." Richard informed.

The two crew members followed his orders, and took off in a flash. I stared into the night sky, letting guilt over come me as Ian rubs my head to ease away the pain. The passing by standers questioned us. Asking me 'Are you okay?' 'How did this happen.' And 'Are you hurt?' I didn't respond because I too angry. Upset and sad, questioning myself. Why. Why did I do put our life in danger just because I wanted money. Now their going to take my Ian away from me. I suddenly sat up on the side walk, gripping Ian's face with my two hands. I speak.

"Ian." I began. "I didn't mean to hurt you." My voice trailed off as my voice started to crack from the situation. I started to cry as well.

"Ant." Ian whispered gripping my cheek with his fingers, he place a kiss on my lips. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me." He honestly said.

I look at him puzzled. "What?"

"I said-" I cut him off. "No, don't say it again, you mean..your not..mad?" I asked in confusion. He shook his head.

"I was, but…I know you didn't mean to cause all this." He paused. "Anthony I still love you." My face lit up when the words slipped out between his lips.

"You do?" I say as my voice slightly became with joy and relief. He grins. "Yes, even though that were going to be apart, I will never stop loving you."

I pull him into a long warming hug, soaking his suit with tears. "Ian I-" I couldn't find the words. No one..would ever..do that. After I put him in this dangerous situation…he still loves me. How? "Ian, how? Why? I don't even…"

I pulled him in a kiss. I didn't know what do. Hoping this kiss would explain my words. He kissed back. I gripped his face with his jaw, twirling our tongues together. Ian slowly brakes the kiss.

"Ian, I won't let you go." I confessed. "Even If we can't find enough money to pay him back, I'm not going to let him take you away from me."

I grip Ian's hand to pull our bodies up from the hard ground.

"Taking you away from me is like taking my heart." Ian blushes, he starts to cry again.

"No no no…don't cry." I warn him. "Because were leaving Sacramento."

***DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! :O Uh oh... How are they going to it? Will Richard find them? Will the plan work? Why am I asking all these questions? I don't know either but stay tuned for the next chapter! :)***

***DISCLAMER: I don't own Smosh***


End file.
